I'm Still a Guy
by greeklilly
Summary: Jibbs fic. Basically just a reflection through the song. Better description inside. AU-ish


A/N: I was preparing my house and stuff for the Hurricane and some how this came in my head. So its Jibbs. It's basically Gibbs reflecting on his relationship and the guys he works with and their relationships. I am also hoping the hurricane gives me time write, since I am not stepping out side for anything! Also this is AU cause Mike and Jenny are alive.

Disclaimer: I SADLY OWN NOTHING, though I did buy season 8 and 3, still none of it is mine :(

_When you see a deer__  
><em>_You see Bambi__  
><em>_And I see antlers up on the wall_

She was waiting for him when pulled up into their driveway. She walked right up to him and kissed him. "God you smell horrible." She chuckled. "A weekend in the woods tends to do that." he laughed. "What you get?" She asked "Six point buck." He proudly answers. She rolled his eyes. "How do you just kill those animals Jethro?" She sighed and walked away. He just shook his head and followed after her.

___When you see a lake__  
><em>_You think picnics__  
><em>_And I see a large mouth up under that log_

"This place is amazing." Jen sighed lying back on the blanket that was placed on the shore of secluded lake. "Yeah." He sighed leaning over her smiling down at her. She pulled his face down for a kiss. When they broke, she raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you thinking bout?" He shrugged. "You, in the very nice white shirt all wet." She punched him, but he just laughed at her. "And wishing I brought my fishing gear." She moved out from under him and sat up, "Do you think of anything other then fishing, hunting, me naked and alcohol?" He acted like he thought about it, "No." He laughed. She rolled her eyes and laid back down.

___You're probably thinking that you're gonna change me__  
><em>_In some ways well, maybe you might__  
><em>_Scrub me down dress me up__  
><em>_But no matter what__  
><em>_Remember I'm still a guy__  
><em>

"Jethro are you ready. I can't be late." She called up the stairs, as she put her coat on. "Yeah, yeah." He said running down the stairs, jumping the last one. She smiled at him in his black suit, white shirt and black tie. He glared at her. "What?" he snapped. "You clean up nicely." She chuckled, as she left the front door, he followed calling out to her, "Well don't get used to it, I'm coming home to put sweats and a hoodie on."

___When you see a priceless French painting__  
><em>_I see a drunk naked girl_

They were walking along the streets of Georgetown on what they considered their date night. She stopped quickly and looked into the window of an art gallery. "That's an amazing picture." She sighed. He walked next to her. "The naked girl? How's that art? I can take a picture of you like that." He laughed, she back handed him in the chest. "Cause this French artist appreciates the beauty of women, in something other than porn." She huffed and quickly walked away. "Jen come on! It's not like I'm DiNozzo! I was kiddin'!" He jogged after her.

___You think that riding a wild bull sounds crazy__  
><em>_And I'd like to give it a whirl_

What was left of the old team went to a country bar, they were once regulars at, bringing along Mike Franks as well. "Probie bet you twenty you fall off that before the eight seconds are up." Mike snarled. "Oh I am so in on this too." Stan Burly laughed. Gibbs took a shot of tequila he had in front of him. "I'm in!" he practically yelled in his very drunk state. "You know I love your boyfriend when he's drunk." Stan slurred in Jenny's direction as they watched him walk off towards the mechanical bull. "Well I don't he does idiotic, crazy things. You both know if he falls it could really hurt his back?" They just laughed.

___Love makes a man do some things he ain't proud of  
><em>

He sat there in the office thinking of all the stupid things he does, as long as his co-workers do for their women.

___And in a weak moment I might walk your sissy dog_

He thought to that morning while he was going for his run he saw DiNozzo walking the Yorkie that Ziva had rescued from a shelter. He looked traumatized, walking with the small dog.

___Hold your purse at the mall_

Then he thought to the weekend when he was at the mall getting a new pair of work boots, saw McGee standing there with a hopeless look on his face holding multiple bags and a very gothic purse, in front of the women's bathroom.

___But remember I'm still a guy__  
><em>

Gibbs chuckled at the memories, and thought about the things he did for Jenny.

___And I'll pour out my heart_

Gibbs slammed his way into her office. She saw the look of rage in his eyes. "Not now Jethro. We're at work." She snarled from her desk. He leant over the desk and glared at her "You really think I don't I love you?" He growled. "Just because I don't say it every damn hour of the day doesn't mean shit. I thought I showed by telling you all my deep darkest secrets. Cause you know what, when we fight it feels like knife being twisted into my heart, and I can no longer picture my life with out. I love you to the point I want to throw up. Cause that's the kind of love that makes me sick to the gut. That's how much I love you. You. Are. My. World." With that he left. They made up that night, four times.

___Hold your hand in the car_

She was making him nervous playing with her hands as they drove home. "hey can you stop, your making me nervous." He growled. "Sorry." He sighed and started tapping her fingers on thighs. He grabbed her hand. She stared at him in shock. "You have never done that." She whispered. "Well, it will stop you from being weird, and I get to touch you." He smirked.

___Write a love song that makes you cry_

"Jethro, this stuff I need stored. Where can I put it?" She said holding a box. "Attic." He said picking up to boxes and carrying them into the dinning room. She smiled and walked up to the attic, thrilled they were moving in together. When she placed the box down in the attic she noticed a guitar case against the wall. She cocked her head and walked over to it. "Jen, what do you want to eat?" Jethro yelled coming up the stairs. Then noticed what she was looking at. "Is this yours? Or was it Shannon's?" She asked. Not sounding hurt. "Mine. From High School." She cocked her head at him and walked down stairs. He sighed.

Later that night, she was reading in the bedroom and heard music coming from the attic. He was singing. His gruff voice making his words sounds sweet. She walked upstairs, as he finish. "That was for you." He said, placing the guitar on his back. She started to cry, and hugged him tightly.

___Then turn right around__  
><em>_Knock some jerk to the ground__  
><em>_'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by__  
><em>

They were walking around the park. Then some guy she was talking to, who she knew grabbed her ass, as they walked away. Gibbs punched him in the jaw right away. Jenny just pushed him back and buried her face in his chest trying to calm him down.

___I can hear you now talking to your friends__  
><em>_Saying yeah girls he's come a long way__  
><em>_From dragging his knuckles and carrying a club__  
><em>_And building a fire in a cave_

The girls were laughing, and drinking their wine in Jenny's house, celebrating nothing particular. Just talking about their guys. "I wish Tony will just stop being a frat boy sometimes." Ziva concluded. Abby and Ziva looked over to Jenny for a complaint. She shrugged, taking a sip of wine. "Sorry girls, my man is shaping up. He's even learned to talk and not grunt like a caveman." She chuckled.

___But when you say a backrub means only a backrub__  
><em>_Then you swat my hand when I try_

"You look tense; let me give you a rub down." Gibbs said to Jenny as he walked into their bedroom. She gratefully smiles and lays on her stomach, and then turned to him slightly as he straddled her thighs. "Just a rub down, cause I am not in the mood." She scolded. He rolled his eyes. About ten minutes later he started moving his hands down to her ass, she quickly sits up and turns all at once, causing him to fall off the bed. She smirks as he groans on the floor. "I said no."

___Well now what can I say at the end of the day__  
><em>_Honey, I'm still a guy_

Jethro came running in from the front, quickly kissing her deeply. She then smelt him and pulled away. "Jesus you smell like sweat." He laughed "Well yeah, I just went for a run. Now I want to work out a little more before bed." She laughed. "Only if you take a shower." He followed her up the stairs shaking his head at the fact she was disgusted by his scent.

__

_And I'll pour out my heart__  
><em>_Hold your hand in the car_

They were sitting in a parking lot of a fast food place. "Sorry, I couldn't take you somewhere nice." He sighed. "Come on its not the worse date you've taken me on." She laughed. "yeah but tonight is different. It was suppose to be special. Cause you're my world now Jenny. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said grabbing her left hand, then staring at the empty ring finger.

___Write a love song that makes you cry_

She got home late, and couldn't find Gibbs. On the kitchen counter laid radio next to some steak. There was note in front. 'Last minute case. This is for you. ~Love Jay p.s press play. She did right away. Listening to the slow guitar music playing, there were no words, but the music alone was full of love. She started to cry.

___Then turn right around__  
><em>_Knock some jerk to the ground__  
><em>_'Cause he copped a feel as you walked by__  
><em>

Their very committed relationship was hidden from the public, except for close friends until, a Marine General came to the building. He ended up cornering Jenny asking for a date and wouldn't let her go until she said yes. "hey general!" a male voice called out. As he turned he was met with a fist. "She said no." He growled grabbing her, and pulling her into his arms.

___These days there's dudes getting facials__  
><em>_Manicured waxed and botoxed__  
><em>_But with deep spray on tans and creamy lotioney hands__  
><em>_You can't grip a tackle box_

The guys were fishing off the very lake Gibbs took Jenny. McGee dropped the pole. "Sorry boss. I just creamed my hands." McGee said. Gibbs rose and eyebrow and shook it off. "Hey guys do you think its time to get my eyebrows waxed?" Tony said looking at them. McGee shrugged "maybe, just to clean them a little." Gibbs got up and walked away from, them.

___With all of these men lining up to get neutered__  
><em>_It's hip now to be feminized I don't highlight my hair__  
><em>_I've still got a pair__  
><em>_Yeah, honey I'm still a guy__  
><em>

He straightened his tie one last time in the mirror. He turned to see couples he has known for along time. The men dyed their hair to hide the grey, including Anthony DiNozzo. He looked back in the mirror and stared at his very grey hair, his very rough face and bushy eyebrows. "Boss we got to head to the church now, or you're gonna be castrated." Tony laughed. He chuckled to and headed out. When they got to the garage he tossed Tony the ring box. "You loss that, I'll shoot you with this." He growled taking the gun out of the back of the pick up and placing it on a shelf in the Garage. "Yes boss." He squeaked. Gibbs laughed and went on to meet his future.

___My eyebrows ain't plucked__  
><em>_Theres a gun in my truck__  
><em>_Thank God I'm still a guy_


End file.
